Coming Back
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Louise never wanted to return to do the governments dirty work, not after what they allowed to happen. However under the new circumstances there really is no choice and she needs to face her past demons. FemGermany
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise, even after all this time, still wasn't sure who she is.

She knows that she is obviously a girl; her chest, genitalia, and monthly periods were evidence to that.

She knows that she is nineteen years old although she sometimes feels so much older.

She knows that she is a waitress in a diner in a town which after a year of living in she still wasn't sure of its name and she knows that the people in her past would be ashamed of what she is now using her skills for.

She doesn't have any friends but she does have colleagues. Such as the head of the diner Eddie who gave her the job and his wife Linda who gives her hugs and cookies to take home. And then there's Mrs. Plat the landlady who gives her a discount on the rent and old Mrs. Kate who makes sure that Louise eats at her house every two days.

She has a cat strangely enough because two years ago she could have sworn that she was a dog person.

Two years ago she was a completely different person.

She doesn't have to need a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, for that matter.

She doesn't smoke or do drugs. Her last swallow of alcohol had been when she was fourteen.

She isn't a virgin.

She knows because of mirrors that she has blonde hair that she always keeps cut short and blue eyes.

She knows that she has a scar on her left shoulder from a bullet that had gone through. A jagged knife wound on the side of her thigh. Another two bullet wounds on her right leg practically on top of each other. There are other smaller scars that she sees when she showers.

She knows that the entire town painted her backstory. She is someone in the witness protection agency. A runaway from an abusive home, an abusive relationship. She ran away to start a new life. Either away from people or from drugs. She is a victim through and through in their eyes.

Up until two years ago she was never a victim. Even after that day, after that moment, she still wasn't a victim.

She thinks that she is a good girl now. She does go to church on Sunday, but not in the morning because she enjoys the time to sleep in, in the afternoon where she just sits in the back quietly and with a faraway look in her eyes.

She hasn't smiled in over a year. The only talk she has is taking order at the diner and afterwards a 'thank you', 'good night', and 'good morning'.

When she is standing still it's almost like she is trying to make herself smaller or if possible not there at all.

And most of all she knows that each night when she goes to sleep and she tries to relax her body cries in protest and begs for her to push it back and push it to its limits into what they used to do together.

She wearily tells her body to quiet before lying down in the bed with the cat curled around her and hoping for no nightmares tonight.

* * *

Counterclockwise starting with small circles and expanding outwards.

Louise cleaned the tables mechanically, only stopping to go to a new table or to spray cleaner.

A hand came down on her shoulder and even though it was a gentle touch Louise couldn't help the flinch. Linda's caring eyes looked at her in concern.

"You alright?" Linda asked.

Louise nodded.

Linda looked around the empty diner and said "I don't think we'll be getting any more customers tonight, you can go home early if you like."

Before Louise could respond they saw through the glass a sleek black car pull into their parking lot.

Linda groaned. "I was always a jinx." she said before throwing a glance and smile at Louise. "Do me a favor, take their order and I'll take care of the rest."

Louise nodded as she went to the back to put away the rag and cleaner and to put on her apron.

She was tying the apron around her waist as she heard Linda welcome the customers.

"Yes, my friends and I would enjoy a nice cup of coffee, something sweet, and a nice little chat with your waitress."

Louise looked up sharply at the voice. Her heart started to beat faster, her pupils dilated, and although she refused to admit it she felt the stirrings of life inside of her once more.

She was looking into the eyes of Arthur Kirkland and his associates.

She and the others were sitting in a booth. All of them had coffee in front of them. Louise, still in her waitress outfit, hadn't taken a single sip of her coffee and chooses instead to stare blankly at Arthur.

Arthur in turn sipped from his cup and met Louise's gaze easily. He seemed to be in no hurry to tell why he had come from nowhere.

A corner of Louise's mind, the corner where she had pushed everything that she didn't want to remember, came to life at that moment; whispering to her everything that normally a person would miss.

Although Arthur was in a relaxed position he wasn't able to completely hide the tension in his arms and shoulders. His eyes looked bored however they were sharply trained on her, he wanted something from her.

He wanted her to beg, the same corner of her mind said. Even so much as asking a single question would be accounting as begging.

Louise knew two things, two things in a sea of uncertainty that she firmly knew.

The first that she never begged. Never.

The second that she hated Arthur Kirkland more than she, or anyone, could hate in the world and would never do anything for him even if he begged.

One of his associates, Hercules Karpusi her mind supplied, was staring at her in concern.

She had always liked Hercules. He was nice, quiet, and protective. He always had something to say, quotes mostly from Greek and Ancient Greek times. He always had a kitten on him and was always ready to give an open and nonjudgmental ear.

He also always gave the best engulfing hugs.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow." Hercules said looking her over. "After she had a good night's sleep."

Louise turned her head to glance at her reflection in the glass. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. The corner of her mind came up again for a third time in a year and picked out what they saw. Deep dark bags under her eyes. Pale, thin, and gaunt face. Hair obviously hacked off with a knife. Life less eyes. Sitting with her shoulders slumped forward, almost as if she was trying to collapse in herself. In the glass she saw Eddie and Linda watching the group carefully, ready to come to her aid at a single moment.

She was tired. All she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

"I'm sure that our dear Louise can spare a few moments of her oh so busy time." Arthur said. He raised an eyebrow at Louise as if to say 'Well?'.

Louise turned her gaze back towards Arthur however she still didn't say a word.

Silence rang through the diner. The clocks ticking was clearly heard as well as the clothes ruffling against each other as the men shifted in their seats.

Arthur started drumming his fingers on the table.

"I'm sure that you would not rather stay here all night." Arthur said tensely.

Louise turned her attention back to the glass to peer outside. Her eyes scanned the sky, it looked like rain.

"For the love of..." Arthur said losing his patience. "We need you to come back."

Louise sighed as she slid out of the booth and stood.

"No." she said simply walking to the door.

"We haven't even told you anything." Arthur called after her.

"I don't need it." Louise said.

"We've allowed you to have this year for a temper tantrum." Arthur said. "That's more than enough. You are an adult so act like it."

"Leave me alone." Louise said wearily.

She heard the scrapping of metal against leather as well as the click. Metal moving against metal.

Moving quickly and with her instinct taking over Louise grabbed the knife on the table and whirling around, her fingers wrapped firmly however not too tightly around the handle, and threw it forward.

In that moment, 1.5 seconds her mind told her, in that single moment everything was lifted. The feeling of being pulled down, the weariness, tired, had vanished. Her eyes and instincts sharpened and she was able to see clearly. Everything from the dust gathering in the corner to the cracked tiles lining the ground. Adrenaline pumped through her body and her heart started to beat faster.

The knife flew through the air towards the man who had drawn his gun. Before he could even bring the gun up the knife had pierced him through his suit sleeve with enough force to push him back and pin him against the wood of the banister.

And then just like that the feeling vanished. All at once everything fell back into place. Her instincts honed down as her body shagged forward once more.

Without waiting for anything else Louise turned and walked out the door. As she walked through the town she barely registered as rain started to fall on her.

* * *

The next day Louise was pleasantly surprised and somewhat pleased that Arthur didn't approach her in the morning either at work or at her home.

Eddie met her in the kitchen as she prepared to get ready.

"So, who were those guys from yesterday?" Eddie asked in a would be casual voice.

Louise shrugged. "Just some people I used to know."

"One pointed a gun at you." Eddie recalled tensely. "And you threw a knife at him."

"Everything is alright." Louise said. "You don't need to worry."

Later in the day Louise was walking around making sure the glasses were full and the empty plates were taken to the kitchen. Suddenly when she glanced out the window she saw the same black car pull up, she swallowed a sigh.

She quickly walked to the kitchen to dispose of the dirty dishes; if she had to face him again she would rather do it with her hands free. Now everyone in the diner was able to hear the arguing voices outside.

Arthur stormed into the diner. His eyes narrowed as Louise raised her eyebrow.

"Listen to me very carefully you little brat." he said through clenched teeth. "You've caused me more than enough problems, now you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Louise positioned her body that was both attack and defensive as Arthur started towards her. A hand grabbed Arthurs arm and pulled him back.

"What did I tell you and how many times do I have to tell you?" Francis Bonnefoy thundered. "I will not let you do anything to her against her wishes!"

Arthur wretched his arm out of Francis' grip. "This child-" Arthur began.

"This adult." Francis corrected. "She is of legal age and everything she has done ensures that she is an adult. You will respect that."

Francis then pushed Arthur to the side and turned to face Louise.

"Louise." he said warmly. "It is good to see ack-!"

She wasn't sure why she did it. Perhaps because she hadn't seen Francis in a year. Maybe because of their past together. Perhaps it was because she felt like she could never trust anyone else like she did with Francis. Wonderful, loyal, and caring Francis who still smelt of roses, sunshine, fresh air, and life. Francis who she knew her entire life.

Perhaps what made Louise run to Francis and embrace him was his display of loyalty that he had shown now. Even after a year of no contact or even knowledge of where she is he still tries to protect her as best as he can.

She didn't even realize that was moving. From the moment Francis looked at her Louise felt something inside of her collapse and made her run to him with her arms extended and wrapped them around Francis.

A warm and oh so familiar chuckle was in her ear as his arms engulfed Louise.

"I missed you too Louise." Francis murmured. He stepped back to glance over her. "You don't look too well." he said in concern as his fingers brushed against her face. Louise closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"As wonderful as this reunion is." Arthur said. "We do have urgent business to discuss."

Francis looked at Arthur. "She did have a contract with you however it was terminated when she turned eighteen. It would be reinstated only if she wished it would be. She was perfectly within her rights."

"And I am here to talk about reinstating that contract." Arthur said.

"Against her will." Francis injected. "Or did the meaning of 'whether you like it or not' change without me knowing?"

Arthur flushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Trust me; I know what you mean Arthur." Francis said his arms still around Louise protectively. "And you're not going to do it."

"We need her and her skills back." Arthur said trying to control his patience. "For the good of the country."

Louise tugged on Francis' sleeve to get his attention.

"Come to my house after work, we can talk there." she said. Her eyes slid to Arthur. "Alone."

Francis smiled once more as he hugged her tightly again. "Wouldn't dream of bringing someone else."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise just had enough time to enter her home and quickly put the kettle on the stove when the doorbell rang. Almost running to the door she threw it open to reveal Francis.

"Hey." she said with a small smile as she moved to the side. "Come in."

Francis entered her home and revealed a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Tradition, when coming to a woman's house to give her flowers." he said answering her questioning look.

Louise gently touched the petals of the flowers. Blue cornflowers, he had remembered that they were her favorites.

"Sit." she said gesturing to the chair. Francis obeyed as he looked around.

"Nice little place you have here." he said. It was a small apartment with the kitchen merging with both the living room and the bathroom. Truthfully only the bathroom was its own room and then it was barely big enough for her. There were no pictures hanging on the walls or anywhere and no signs of any decorations. In the kitchen there was a small table with two chairs, a couch stood in the living room which when pulled out became her bed, and strangely enough there was only a radio sitting in the corner on a small table.

Louise shrugged. "I just needed a place to stay safely."

Francis nodded. "And you never were one for any decorations or little gadgets sitting on the side to make the place look more like a home. I on the other hand…"

"Had practically every surface covered in something." Louise finished.

The kettle whistled then. Louise jumped up and got two cups out before she opened the cupboard and saw her next problem.

She never drank coffee or tea. The most she ever drank was water or if anything coffee at the diner.

"Fuck." she breathed.

"Something wrong?" Francis asked turning his head to face her.

"No coffee. Or tea." she said. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember purchasing or even getting a kettle. Either it was a present from a neighbor or it had been here since she moved in.

"Water is fine." Francis said amusement almost clear in his voice.

Ignoring the way her cheeks were starting to redden she poured the water into the cups and added a handful of ice in each cup, which she thankfully did have.

"Not to mention I don't have snacks that I can offer either." she said scanning her kitchen. It was odd, she looked at this apartment for an entire year and yet now it was almost like she was looking at it as a different person.

"It's alright." Francis said. He accepted the cup and curled his hand over it. "Tell me, what have you been doing here?"

Louise shrugged. "Just…living I guess. Living here. Away from everyone I knew."

Francis took in her appearance. "I wouldn't say living, but I understand the getting away from everyone."

Louise touched under her eye. She was skinny she knew, occasionally when she looked at herself in the mirror after taking a shower she was able to see and count all her ribs.

"I guess…I don't look too good." she finally said quietly.

Francis reached over to take her hand in his. "Not good at all." he agreed.

Louise shook her head. "Enough about me, tell me about you. What happened with you since I left?"

Francis grinned. "Remember the girl from the record room? Jeanne?"

Louise nodded.

"I asked her to marry me a month ago." Francis said. "She said yes."

Louise blinked in surprise as her mouth stretched into a familiar smile, she wasn't used to smiling anymore and the muscles felt wrong slightly. "Congratulations. When did you two start dating?"

"About a month after you left." Francis answered as he sipped from the glass. "She is…wonderful Louise. Wonderful and caring and just plain amazing. I love her."

"I'm happy for you." she said gripping Francis' hand in hers tightly.

He was watching her carefully. "Are you…okay with this?"

She started in surprise. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" he seemed to struggle for the right words for a moment. "We did have a history." he finally settled on.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "We did, do, have a history together but Francis if I remember right we weren't dating. And it happened only once."

"I know, I was just worried that for some reason you would be jealous." Francis said shrugging, relief obvious as the tension left his body.

"I'm happy for you." Louise repeated. "What we had is in the past and it only happened once. I didn't want, then or now, want a relationship with you. Just friendship and kinship."

Francis smiled at her. "That I can give."

"Good." Louise said nodding. "That then, as much as I would love to catch up with you all night that's not why you or Arthur are here. What brought you here to me?"

Francis looked pained for a moment before he finally said "We need you to come back."

"Why?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. Taking his free hand he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Approximately one week ago missions were coming in with nearly impossible numbers." he started. "We had all of our agents working endlessly, regardless of their injuries or how much sleep they had gotten. We lost…quite a few of our numbers do to actions we could not control."

He opened his eyes and glanced towards the window now. "We should have seen a pattern of who was falling and who wasn't regardless of the missions they were sent on. However we didn't. Every mission of course had its own dangers."

He closed his eyes once more. "The entire class is dead. Your class."

"I…I don't understand." Louise said confused. "Francis. I came from a class of fifty students, each one graduated to the higher ranks. You can't be serious."

"Forty nine students are dead." Francis said. "You were the last class to go through the program and practically everyone from there is dead. It started with your Matthew, dear, dear Matthew, and ended two days ago with Charles. You are the last one left."

Louise shagged in her chair. Dead. Forty nine of her former friends dead. Charles who was always able to make her and anyone laugh. Abraham who was the most serious student there. Jessica who had always been ready to help anyone in their class who needed it. Sara who had always been available to study with complete with extra notes and cards for the last minute studying.

And Matthew. Just thinking his name sent a course of pain, fresh and old, through her that she hadn't felt in practically two years.

Matthew, her partner.

Matthew, who knew her better than anyone in the world, besides of course maybe Francis and even then Matthew knew a few things Francis didn't.

Matthew, who she had loved and been loved in return.

Matthew, her partner.

Matthew, her partner who had died in front of her.

Matthew, who she had been helpless to save.

Matthew, who everyday she blamed herself for his death.

Matthew, whom she had never gotten over.

Matthew, who was dead.

"Louise." Francis said gently. "You are shaking."

The cup that she was holding was shaking. No, not true. Her hand was the one shaking causing the cup to shake.

"Sorry." she muttered as she pressed her hands against the table in an effort to stop their shaking.

"So what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Well one of two things." Francis said. "Either they are targeting your class to get rid of all of you, which means you and everyone in this town is in trouble, and we need to protect you. Or, and this is what I truly think Arthurs motives are, we need you to come back in and work for us because we now have a shortage of agents."

"They can go fuck themselves." Louise said.

"Normally I would agree with you." Francis said. "However I am also looking at things from another point of view. We had about one hundred agents going through the missions this entire week. Out of those hundred agents we only lost forty eight. The forty eight each being from your class. Matthew died two years ago, the forty eight over the last week, and now you are the last one left."

"And what do you think I should do?" Louise asked him.

"Although it pains me to say this I do think that you should come back in." Francis said slowly. "If not to come back and fight and get revenge like Arthur wants then just to make sure that you are safe. I don't like to say this but you are vulnerable here by yourself."

"I can fight." Louise said. "You know I can."

"But you haven't for a year. More actually when I think about it." Francis said. "And if they are targeting your class and in the end you then they won't care about the town and who gets in their way to get to you. The entire town here is in danger and we can't protect them. Our main priority would be you and no one else."

"I thought you said that this is my choice and you wouldn't make me choose." Louise said.

"There is a third option that Arthur doesn't know about because it's just me and Jeanne in it." Francis said. "You leave this town, go somewhere else for a certain period of time and keep moving. Don't stay in one place more than a year at most and keep moving. Jeanne and I will fund you to make sure you always have plenty of money."

"Running away." Louise said. "You want me to run away and keep running."

"I know." Francis said. "I'm just outlining all of your options and all its possibilities. And…you deserve to know all the aspects."

Louise looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur and the others want you to have a partner once more, they no longer allow solo missions." Francis said. "And the person they picked…well I didn't have a say in it."

"Who is it? Hercules? Ivan? Natalia?" Louise asked remembering some agents.

Francis shook his head and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "He's only seventeen years old. He wasn't in any class, as said yours was the last one, however he was the exemption because of his family history."

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

Francis sighed. "Matthew…had a younger brother. Younger by two years named Alfred. Two years ago after Matthew died they took Alfred in basically a crash course of everything you learned in an attempt to make him a new partner for you right after you recovered from the attack. No one had even thought that you would leave right after you recovered so we weren't sure what to do with him."

Louise shook her head. "No."

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in this matter." Francis said. "Should you return with us, regardless of the reason, you and Alfred will become partners as they wish."

"Alfred…Williams?" Louise asked.

"Alfred Jones." Francis corrected. "He choose their mothers last name instead of their fathers."

"He…he knew his mother's last name?" Louise asked.

"He was being raised by his mother and father until two years ago when we took him, fifteen." Francis said. "No one thought that it was fair but Antonio didn't really care."

"And they expect what?" Louise demanded. "That I would return and become his partner and everything would be la de da?"

"I don't know about that." Francis said. "I'm just telling you everything, I wasn't even supposed to tell you that the other students were dead let alone about Alfred."

Louise buried her head in her hands. "What…what does he look like?"

Francis was quiet when he said "He and Matthew could be mistaken for twins. I had thought that Matthew had come back to life when I first saw him."

Louise shook her head. "I can't." she whispered. "I can't do that."

"I know." Francis said taking her hand once more. "I know. No one is making you do anything. If you need a distraction so you can get out of this town just let me know and I will get you one as well as anything else that you need. I love you Louise and I care about you."

"I know." Louise echoed. "What now?"

"Now you decide. Arthur isn't going to wait anymore after tomorrow so I would suggest letting him know your choice tomorrow morning." Francis said. "Do you want me to leave?"

Wordlessly Louise shook her head. Francis stood from his chair and went to her side as he placed his arms around her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent.

"You'll stay by me?" she asked quietly. "You'll be by my side?"

"Always." Francis promised her.

She realized that she was shaking again.

"I'm coming back in." she whispered.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Francis ended up sleeping at her apartment as well. Since she only had one bed, and despite both of their insisting that they could sleep on the floor, they ended up sharing the bed and curled around one another.

As Francis held her as he slept Louise was suddenly bombarded with just how lonely she had been the past year. She had never been a physical person in the least but when she was younger she would always sleep in the same bed as someone, be it Matthew or Francis.

She suddenly realized just how starved she was for human contact. The warmth and comfort of another human being. Linda would occasionally place her hand on Louise's shoulder or give into a maternal instinct and hug her.

But those touches had been fleeting and unfamiliar. Francis was such a big part of her past that during the year Louise had constantly wondered sometimes just how she was living without him.

But then she remembered Matthews's heart stopping under her hands and she remembered why and how.

Her mind went to Alfred at the moment. The name was unfamiliar and unsettling on her tongue. Francis said he looked like Matthew to the point where they could be mistaken as twins. If he was anything like Matthew then he would be quiet and patient. Kind and loving. Blending into the background. The one who would always have an open ear and open arms for his friends. A lover of animals, of hockey, maple syrup and all things sweet. If he was like Matthew then he would love to whisper in the middle of the night when they were supposed to be asleep. And despite quietly protesting whether they were doing something illegal he would aide her regardless in every way that he possibly was able to.

But in no way, shape, or form would he ever be able to replace Matthew. Regardless of how much they were alike, he could never be Matthew.

Somewhere in the middle of her musings and where the clock on her bedside read that it was nearing midnight she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Her dreams were the same as they always were. Feeling her bones being cracked and twisted and shattered. Feeling blood on her hands. Hers and Matthews mixing together. Her screaming and begging for him to just keep breathing. Just keep breathing.

She awoke with a scream trapped in her throat and Francis' concerned gaze staring down at her.

"You were screaming in your sleep." he told her. "What's wrong? What were you dreaming of?"

Wordlessly Louise shook her head and turned onto her stomach. Her hands came up to clutch at her head as she pushed it deeper into the pillows.

Francis's hand was rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay." he murmured. "It's okay."

She continued to shake her head. No. Nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay.

* * *

"First thing first. We are getting you back in shape, no doubt you haven't been keeping with your training." Arthur told her.

They were in a limo on the way to the airport where the private jet was waiting to take Louise back to the one place she had never wanted to return.

"All your old teachers are still there of course. They'll be wishing to train with you again to bring to top shape once more." Arthur continued.

"No." Louise said. The first thing she had said since they had met again.

"Pardon?" Arthur asked looking honestly confused.

"I don't need anyone to help me." Louise said. "My training can be done by myself and myself alone. I won't have the teachers breathing down my neck again."

Arthur smiled thinly at her. "As much as this independence is noted I'm afraid that I will have to disagree. The teachers will be there with you."

"The teachers will not be there with me." Louise said. "I graduated from them, and I have the certificate that you people insisted on us getting, to prove it. I don't need them."

Arthur's patience seemed to be running thin. "You don't seem to understand. Your teachers will-"

Francis cleared his throat. When Arthur glanced at him their eyes met. A few moments passed before Arthur gritted his teeth together almost audibly and turned away.

"You have two months." he spat at Louise. "Two months to get yourself back into shape. If you don't reach our desires by that time your teachers will be in charge of you again."

"Sounds reasonable." Louise said sweetly. As she nodded her thanks to Francis, who accepted it with a smile. "And don't worry, I will."

Arthur huffed as he crossed his legs, obviously displeased at how the situation was going so far.

"I want to know something." Louise said. "I want to know more about Alfred Jones."

Arthur started at her question, obvious by his narrowed eyes and barred teeth she wasn't supposed to know the name let alone the person. His eyes flew to Francis in an accusation who simply shrugged in innocence.

"You weren't supposed to know about him until you two were partnered for your first mission." Arthur said.

Louise tilted her head to the side. "Partnering someone with a new partner, especially after I have been out of the work for the past two years almost, is a suicide mission. Partners need to train together in order to learn about each other." Her own eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to have us killed, Arthur?"

He watched her silently. "Then do as you will. Train with the boy then."

"I want more information on him." Louise said. She leaned forward. "I know he is Matthews's brother. Tell me more about him. Such as, why was he so important that despite my class being the last of children that you were to train he was granted to be trained and placed as an agent?"

"Because he was Matthews brother and he showed the most promise." Arthur said. "A good agent he is, despite being a bit loud and annoying at times. Brothers, yet nothing alike."

Louise took in a deep breath. "So he is nothing like Matthew?"

"Nothing." Arthur said. "Nothing at all."

She felt herself relax slightly. "Why partner him with me though?"

Arthur shrugged. "You and Matthew were great partners, you worked together very nicely and performed the missions wonderfully. We are hoping that the same will happen with Alfred."

"You do realize that they are different people and therefore there will be differences in how we conduct our missions now, right?" she asked.

"Details." Arthur said waving his hand. "We have the utmost trust in you."

"You shouldn't." Louise said under her breath. However only Francis heard her.

* * *

"First things first, you need to put on weight." the doctor said. "I am really concerned over just how much you lost."

Louise refused to flinch. The doctor at the base, one Ekaterina Braginsky, always had an effect on people to make them feel bad or young. She was an older sister through and through and she knew how to use that to her advantage.

Not to mention the fact that she was freakishly strong just as her brother was and had nothing against using her strength to hold her patients in place.

Louise had always liked Ekaterina. The woman was open and kind and very loving. She enjoyed playing the older sister role to everyone regardless of age and if Louise didn't go to Francis or Matthew or just wanted a more feminine touch she had always gone to Ekaterina. The woman was truthful and she honestly cared about everyone in her care.

Not to mention she was always quiet whenever Louise or Matthew would sneak in alcohol and would give them cures to their hangovers with no lecture or disapproving gaze.

"I almost hate to ask how much I've lost." Louise said.

Ekaterina looked at her notes. "The last time I saw you was about a year ago. You were recovering for quite a while, six months in fact you spent in my hospital bed, and at the end for the last diagnosis you weighed a healthy one hundred and thirty pounds; mostly muscle." she said lifting her notes to find the numbers. "Now? I will be generous and say that you weigh one hundred pounds."

"And if you're not being generous?"

"Ninety five." Ekaterina said promptly. "And that's counting your clothes. Tell me the truth, how much did you eat in the past week at least?"

Louise lowered her gaze. "I know I had lunch every day." she said slowly. "The place I worked at ensured that. Breakfast I don't know and dinner I had at least every two days."

"No wonder I need to squish the part of me that wants to feed and fatten you up." Ekaterina said. She picked up Louise's arm and dropped it. "You're skin and bones."

"I need to get back in shape and I have two months before I'm given over to my teachers." Louise said. "Suggestions on how to start?"

"Running first." Ekaterina said after a few moments of thinking. "Take everything slow, don't sprain or push yourself too much for now. Running and swimming is good for the beginning, those two train all the muscles in your body. Do it for a week and come back to me and I'll tell you if you can go to the weights and hand to hand combat. If in two months you're still not in shape I'll write something to the boss to make sure that you won't get under your teachers again."

Louise smiled, in a sense she smiled in reality she was lifting the side of her mouth, at Ekaterina. "Thank you."

* * *

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Louise confessed to Francis as they walked down the hall.

"Bosses orders." Francis said apologetically. "I'm sorry but you need to meet with your partner."

They stopped outside of a door. Francis turned to Louise.

"Just brace yourself." he told her. "He honestly does look a lot like Matthew."

Louise nodded as she steeled herself.

Francis looked at her once more in concern before he opened the door. Louise noticed a boy with his back to her talking with another agent.

"Alfred Jones." Francis said getting the boys attention as he slowly turned around. "This is Louise Beilschmidt."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
